1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to facilitating audio access to radio stations and more specifically to delivering audio via a user's wireless voice plan associated with a service provider.
2. Introduction
Users of mobile devices such as smartphones use their devices for many different applications including sending and receiving phone calls, text messages, and email and for other applications such as listening to music and watching videos. Smartphone users subscribe to varying levels of service provided by service providers including wireless voice plans, data plans and texting plans based on their level of consumption. Receiving streaming content such as radio and video via a mobile device causes a user to consume large amounts of data. Mobile service providers are capitalizing on users consuming large amounts of data through data plans, by continually increasing the cost of sending and receiving data via mobile devices.